narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Testing the Peace of the World
Too Formal to Call Formal Standing atop the The Final Mountain, Sigma Uchiha rested with his arms folded across the other. His body was firm. and his hair blew in the eastern direction, courtesy of the wind. his gunbai laid slanted across his back, exposing portions of the Uchiha clan symbol that lay on his back. His crimson armor complemented his Yamagakure forehead protector, as both attracted the rays of the sun. A magnificent creation indeed. Both Ayame Uchiha and Sannoto Senju, couldn't have rushed during the process of forging the young Uchiha. Coming to think about it, they did take their time. The soul manifestation of K'un emerged from Sigma's very own, revealing only his own head, which stood our from Sigma's shoulder. K'un was like Sigma's biological father, because, well, Sannoto, was yeah. Let's leave it at that. "Why do you think it's correct to test everything in the world?" K'un asked. "I'm just waiting to see if they'd show up. They asked for it. Besides, too late now. I can sense their dukkha." The Hyuga walked through the grass before discovering the large mountain that is uncle was perched on. He looked up and gave him a look of disappointment. "If you think I'm going to climb that damn mountain, you've got another thing coming!" he yelled into the skies above him, hoping his uncle would hear him, even though he probably wouldn't. The boy's brother was too far off from his location, hearing the whiny shout of Yasaki somewhat annoyed his twin. "Damn Yasaki, stop being such a damn baby. Geez. We came to train with Uncle Sigma, and I'll be damned if you mess this up by crying and shit." Katoku teased purposely in an attempt to anger Yasaki. Standing before the mountain, Katoku began channeling his chakra throughout his body. In a small fury, he had ferociously started to climb the mountain, kicking rocks down to where Yasaki stood. "See ya loser!" He teased him again smiling as he left Yasaki behind. "Shut up you little ass!" he cussed at his brother while watching him climb the mountain with speed. After a few seconds, Yasaki began to run up the mountain with unrivaled speed. He then passed his brother within a moment, looking back at him and grinning. He reached the top of the mountain in little time and was immediately blown away, his uncle looked majestic, his black hair decorated with red streaks flowed through the wind while his red armor had a shine to it. "Uncle Sigma! Nice to see you and all!" he gave a small smile to the sage. Sigma lifted his brow after listening to the talk between the two younger boys. Even as childish as he was, he hadn't used that kind of language. His mother, she just wouldn't permit it. "You two, have the worst language ever. Good grief.. My own children don't speak like that, or so I hope. But I have something for potty mouths such as yourselves. I'll make your punishment, something that even Sayuri wouldn't think of." Sigma began to sway left and right. "But for now, I wonder if you can dance just as well as you can curse." K'un began to analyze the two. "Don't even waste your time yet Sigma, we have to wait for the others to get here, before you begin to punish them. Katoku sped up after hearing the initial words of Yasaki's conversation with their uncle. He jumped to the top of the mountain, interrupting their conversation saying, "Uncle Soggy! Prepare to get the crap beat out of you! Once I'm done, I've have you crying for Grandpa Sannoto!" Katoku smile upon ending his statement, waiting for either of them to comment. Sighing with at the unwanted gesture. Sigma gave off a sarcastic gesture, "Soggy? Please be more original, originality is key next time, reusable jokes aren't cool ''KoTaco. You sure, your mom, my sister, named you? Crap beat out of who? Me? I doubt I could lose to a Hyūga who hasn't awakened the at birth ability of his clan." Sigma was fluent with his comebacks, when he said them, he made sure they were meaningful and true. "Seigetsu Uchiha! That did not need to be said!" K'un scolded, as he was seriously angered. "You told me to make sure what I say is true! I refuse to accept disrespect from a brat, who doesn't know how to screw the light bulb in his own room." Katoku smiled harder at the reply his uncle gave, openly accepting the man's challenge. "Oh ho ho! Nice comeback, Uncle Sloppy. Although I am a little disappointed. I thought you would at least try to make me feel the power of your insults..but...instead they only tickled me." Katoku begun to show his more laid back nature flickering his featureless white eyes at his slightly older brother. "I've gotten better insults from prissy pants over there." Katoku gestures his finger toward Yasaki. "If your fighting is anything similar to your insult then you are in for a rude awakening." "That's enough of that, Kaku.." Yasaki stopped the younger boy in his tracks, especially after he had called him "prissy pants". "So, Uncle Sigma, who else is coming to this place?" he asked, looking at the rest of the land below the mountain, it was a very beautiful sight. "And another thing....When am I going to get a Gunbai?" he asked yet another question. He always found the tool very intriguing. "Yasaki, I feel bad for you. I feel bad, because you have to live with a half-witted dimwad you call a brother. A physical being that can't count the number of ABC's there are, neither could he poke his chest out at the clouds. Sayuri will not hear the end of this, I refuse to allow her to fly by with this." Sigma paused, looking over a K'un who had become angered. "I can tell in your dukkha Yasaki, that you suffer from such an annoying being. I don't even see why they call you the Silver Bullet... My fighting, similar to my insult? The two could never compare." Sigma left Katoku alone, if he were to continue the insults, Sigma would allow his battle tactics to do all of his talking from here on out. He directed his attention to Yasaki. "Now as for you Yasaki. You want a gunbai?" Sigma reached to his back, pulling forth his very own gunbai. "You can have this one. That's if you can strip it from me." Katoku sighed at Yasaki pathetic nature, face palming with annoyance. "Once again Yasaki. You're being a cry baby. Enough Kaki." He said mocking Yasaki's earlier statement. "He can handle himself." Stretching his arm foward, small silver particles began surfacing from the ground beneath them. "Like I said before. You're in for a rude awakening." Suddenly, the silver particles began to move faster, forming a long bō, enclosing it his hand around it. "I see there's a double standard. It's okay for you to be rude but it's no crime for me to return the favor....Fine. Enough acting." Lifting an eyebrow, Sigma gasped for air. "Oh my, don't be hasty my nephew. We can't get started before everyone makes it. I mean, that's unless of course, you want to be froggy and leap across this entire pond." By pond, Sigma meant the gap between the mountain he stood on, and between the mountain his two nephews had stood on. Explosive Kunai, Scrolls, Tantos, swords, shuriken: Arata ensured that everything he needed was packed into the seal lined on the inside of his clothes. Preparation was half the battle, or at least that is what he was told. His parents always made sure he was prepared for anything, although they had a habit to overprepare. For sleepovers, he always had enough fabric to last him a month or two depending on how long he was staying over. It always translated to a month for everyday though. For a day in school, his supplies could be distributed across the classroom five times and still have some left over. Arata didn’t break it regardless. He appreciated being able to help others. If they need a pencil, no problem. An extra toothbrush? He had it. Some shuriken or explosive tags? A medical kit? He had that too. It was always good for him to please others, that way they would like him. That tended to boost his self esteem little by little. Was he prepared for this though? That was the question. Though he was noted to be particularly skilled as a shinobi in virtually all fields of modern ninja warfare, Arata was no god. He couldn’t summon water from the middle of nowhere, change the shape of the earth, cause the moon to crash down upon the earth, combine elements together to create a new one, but he was going against a guy who could do all of that and more. Of course, it was just a training session, but Arata couldn’t lose. He was recommended by his closest peers to the hokage and such to guard her two children, Yasaki and Katoku, but in the midst of their journey he found himself invited to participate in the battle. Well, it was technically before the mission; the hokage just didn’t tell him until he was almost there. Annoying, that’s what it was, but who was he to deny an order from the hokage? It was an honor she thought so highly of his skills, but kami was this a pain in the ass. Arata just hoped he could at least last five minutes. The two children had jumped ahead of him a while ago to scale the mountain in haste. He had tried to stop them, but they were much too energetic for Arata and his soft voice couldn’t overpower their joyful screams. Either way, all he heard was the two screaming at each other and crying about the size of the mountain. Of course, they weren’t the only ones who cried about it. Even Jonin level ninja complained about how the mountain was a pain to get up, but not for Arata. Climbing mountains was a skill that he had quite the amount of practice in. Leaping several feet into the air, he began scaling the side of the mountain using his arms, legs, hands, fingers, whatever was needed to get the job done. Within a matter of minutes, he had reached the top where the two children engaged in petty taunts and insults with their older uncle. Arata simply didn’t understand the badmouthing thing at all, especially towards people older than yourself. Whenever he opened his mouth to even disagree with his parents about a simply fact, he would find their hand slammed against the side of his cheek with haste, then he’d be sentenced to even more training that would make even Jonin-level shinobi cry for help. He never developed a tongue for defiance, or a tongue at all really. He rarely ever spoke unless he was addressed by someone else, because he was simply trained that way: to obey was he all he knew. So, while the trio engaged in their badmouthing, Arata simply remained in the background silently spectating the energetic family. "What's all that noise... I just want to eat my sandwich," Aimi grumbled, having climbed up on top of a mountain with a nice view to enjoy a lunch after a mission that had taken her farther to the south. But her peace and quiet had been ruined by the fighting of two kids somewhere farther up the mountain, though she didn't particularly want to know what they were doing. She was just so loud. So to punish them, she crafted her skin into a small snake, which she cut off before giving the directive to bite their balls off. "Enough discission then!" Katoku stated elegantly twirling his staff around. "I guess we can wait until everyone shows up." After finishing his statement, his slammed the end of the large staff into the ground. "I know your probably dissatisfied with me for not attacking but I don't want to be rude by starting ahead of schedule." The Gang Assembled! K'un surveyed each individual that had come. He pointed a few out that he thought would be best to keep a close eye out. Thosse two were; Arata and Aimi. "Hm Sigma.. To be completely honest with you, I didn't know the girl was here to be honest. The racket from you and that brat made me overlook her." Adjusting his view towards the two that had just be recognized, Sigma began to speak. "It is nice that you have all assembled. I am Sigma Uchiha, of course, hopefully you know me. I won't tell you anything but good luck." Long hair, white, rather confident...yep, this was the guy alright. Arata was warned by the hokage that her brother was unfavorably obnoxious regardless of whom he was around; "He's an arrogant cunt" were the exact words, but Arata didn't believe all that until, well, right now. "T-Thank y-" he didn't even finish his sentence with words, but simply bowed his head quickly to mask the bright red embedded into his face. Katoku took a couple of light breaths taking in his surroundings before glancing back at his uncle. His long blonde colored hair flowed with the wind as his drew his right hand closer to his face while holding his bō in the other. Commanding the index and middle fingers upward, the veins and arteries that rest on the face of his temples were simulated, bulging as he shouted the dōjutsu's renowned name "Byakugan". Its activation, it gave access to have insight the inner workings of each person's chakra system as well as a near three hundred and sixty degree wide range field of vision. A little riled up from the confrontation with Sigma, he was anxious to bout with the man. "I'm guess that everyone is here. Well.... It is a pleasure informally meet you all." At this point Katoku entire playful demeanor changed as this time around he was serious. Removing the large staff from the ground, he twirled the weapon his body to build momentum and strength only to shove it back into the ground. "I guess you guys should follow my lead or whatever. I'm going to try to make an opening." He stated before rocketing off into the air. The dust disassembled to followed him into the air reforming back into his hands. "He's probably going to draw the gunbai to produce some sort of wind power." Katoku had leaped from the other mountain top to the next, where his uncle rested. Upon getting in close range, Katoku aimed for an overhead slap with his large staff. " Doton: Kajūgan no Jutsu!" He shouted at the weight of his bō was increased for a greater attacking potential. "Well I know one thing, you are my nephew indeed." Sigma lowly stated, watching as the boy activated the white eyes of heaven. A pair of eyes, which if used correctly, could be enough to control the entire world. "So... Direct?" K'un stated, watching as the boy twirled his staff, then took off for the skies. With his raw speed, his tenacity, and all of the above, Sigma vanished from his current location. The great force of the staff, and the extra weight added to his, would make it greatly difficult for Katoku to change his momentum. Appear in the sky behind Katoku, Sigma pushed against his back, causing his to travel even faster towards the ground. Had he hit the ground, a large explosion would occur. Kicking up dust, covering the sight of nearly all the shinobi, except he with the Byakugan. Katoku continued with his assault, causing it to be taken out upon the mountain instead of Sigma. Slamming the bō into the ground on the mountain he was able to lighten his impact, not suffering from the sudden crash. The dust from the impact impaired everyone's vision except for Katoku's, however, His uncle would be able to see through it with the Sharingan he was yet to activate. "I hope you don't think I'm done already." Katoku thought to himself breaking off pieces of the staff transforming them into boomerang shaped projectiles. "Doton: Keijūgan no Jutsu!" He shouted moments before throwing a total of six projectiles at the airborne man. With the objects lighter weight their speed would be dramatically increased. If contact were to be made with them, they would meld themselves around whatever they touched. The boy watched as his brother attacked their uncle foolishly, he knew that the Uchiha wouldn't be so easy to best. He observed his brother break apart the staff and throw the pieces at their airborne uncle, but obviously, the man would find someway to dodge them. "~sigh~ Well, here we go.." he stated. Metal would then begin to start forming into a large scythe which Yasaki was now holding. The scythe was very durable and Yasaki was quite skilled in using it. No matter how skilled, no matter how much they trained, at this point in their life, neither one of his nephews were as skill as he was in the category of . To prove so, Sigma would utilize it to show his might. "Heh, it seems they are somewhat related to you, Sigma. They "wield" weapons, but I wonder exactly what their limits are." Sigma waved his gunbai out to his side, and a clone was created. The original Sigma covered himself in a barrier which protected him from his nephews attacks. However upon contact, Sigma returned the attacks right back to Katoku, at an greater force. The six projectiles were repelled back to the original departure location. First his right leg, then left, left arm, then right, one even hit him directly into the face, then finally slamming into the torso of Katoku knocking him off his feet in the process. Even though his was fully capable of stopping them simply because they were made with his chakra via Magnet Release. Instead, the young lad had an idea he wanted to test at the very last second by allowing his own attack to meld around his body instead of Sigma's. The chakra fused back with his body creating something that he would soon call Silver Armor. "As I expected." He stated lifting himself from the ground. "Thanks Uncle. This worked perfectly." Aimi had not the slightest clue what was going on. But the rumblings had caused her to drop her sandwich, and that did not make her happy. It was dirty now, and someone was going to pay. She traveled up the mountain to where the fighting was occurring. It was time for everyone to die. Utilizing her clan's hiden, she created a pair of large shurikens, which she hardened before she threw them at the two that were causing a racket. "Hmm. I wonder what kinda of defense this serves as?" Katoku stated as he prepared to combat the giant shuriken head on. "This armor shouldn't be penetrated by such offenses." Remaining in the same position, Katoku allow the weapon to come in contact with his Silver Dust Armor. The shuriken lost form after coming into contact with the armor, before expanding and enfolding the man, constricting down to both deprive him of oxygen, and attempting to crush him flat. Watching as shuriken torn through the air, heading towards both Sigma and his nephew he reached into his ninja tool pouch. Reaching for a shuriken of his own, he threw it at the girl's shuriken awaiting results. Vanishing from his current stand point, he found himself at his prior location, where his idiotic nephew had crashed into the mountain. "This is perfect!" The boy thought to himself rather excited to test the limits of his newly created armor. Inhaling lightly, he focused his concentration on moving the malleable silver. Suddenly the armor hardened then expanded into large spikes that were seemingly protruding from his body. As the shuriken attempted to bind and deprive him of air, Katoku would quickly rotate while having the spikes protruding. With the shuriken's somewhat fluid form it could be vulnerable to deadly sharpened silver, thus attempting to rip it to shreds. The first shuriken was shred to pieces, unable to handle the torrent of spikes in it's malleable form, while the second clanged off the shuriken, acting like a normal tool.